


Rabbit and the Lynx

by tofansesmuna



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Favoritism, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofansesmuna/pseuds/tofansesmuna
Summary: He hated Eiji.He hated the way the boy’s name slid out smoothly despite its odd shapes. He hated the way Dino cooed and fawned over him like he wasn’t just another pretty boy that would be eaten and shit out. Ash wanted to see a flash of fear -- proof that this boy was just as doomed as he was.He wanted so badly for Eiji to know it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx, Dino Golzine/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Little Foreign Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been niggling in my head, and I may want to make it longer

At 12 years old, Ash already knew how the rest of his life would go.

Whenever he laid it all out in his head, his timeline never ended up landing past Dino’s mansion. He saw flashes of crouching pale and shaking and sweating in dingy bedrooms -- glimpses of a slightly older him dying from too many rounds with too many different men, maybe bloodied and broken in a fight. If he could choose, he’d wanna go in a fight.

12 years old, and Ash could tell that he thought different things than people his age are supposed to.

But thinking about those things didn’t necessarily bring him relief, so he let them soak in the back of his mind until he was ready to pick them up and consider them again. In the meantime, he read things that matched a college curriculum and whatever Dino thought was important. He ate food that tasted good and looked good and wore clothes that made him feel like a tool. His daily life went on in a contradictory manner of either extreme or nonexistent structure. Either suffocating under attention or not talking to someone for days. Times like these, sitting observed before Dino in one of the parlors as the Old Man ate an ironically delicate eggs florentine, Ash would begin to feel the former and start jittering.

Ash bounced his knee -- not quite nervous, but feeling that familiar caginess at being inside such an open space.

“Stop that,” Dino ordered. He stopped. Without his fidgeting, he knew his expression was probably indignant and vulnerable. Dino looked up, saw his face, and said by way of explanation: “I would like you to meet someone.”

“Okay,” Ash said testily. “Where are they?”

Dino held up a hand and gestured pointedly to his breakfast. Ash had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

Finally, the door was opened by a disembodied, suit clad arm and a small figure emerged from the hallway. A boy, probably his age, looked around the room until he saw them.

“Hello, doll,” Dino smiled at him and held out his arms like he was waiting for a dog to come bounding into his arms. Instead, the boy floated across the room and into the open slot underneath Dino’s hands.

Ash assessed him.

He was slight, just an iota taller than Ash with warm looking skin and pitch black hair that bounced away from his skull. _Nothing incredible,_ Ash thought with jealousy, _nothing like me._

“Allow me to introduce you,” Dino placed a hand on the boy’s back and nudged him forward. “Ash, this is my newest hobby, Eiji Okamura.” He tapped on the indicated boy’s shoulder, which caused him to jerk and bump into Dino as he shot a panicked look behind him. In response, Dino pinched the nerve again and pointed flippantly in the smaller boy’s general direction. “And that is my masterpiece, Ash Lynx.”

When Eiji and Ash met their eyes, Eiji’s gaze shot to the ground. Dino recentered his hand around the slim neck.

“That’s not very polite. What do we say when we meet someone?” He prompted.

Eiji glanced up before letting his gaze drop again. His lips moved, and Ash could hear a jumble of strange sounds exit his mouth. Dino clicked his tongue lightly and tightened his hand almost imperceptibly.

“No, honey. What do we say.” It sounded like a threat.

Eiji’s dark eyes met Ash’s one more time as he said a bit louder, staggered and restrained by the weight of unfamiliar syllables, “P-please to meet you.”

Dino dragged his hand away and gave Eiji’s shoulder a gentle squeeze: a reward.

“Good boy,” he said, already half-bored with the interaction. “Remember, though: pleased.” With a final pat on the back, Eiji was released to another man who walked him out of the room.

Once he was gone, Dino had already resettled into his breakfast.

“Fun, isn’t he? I’m sure you two will get along.”

An instruction: you will get along.

Also, an obvious dismissal.

Ash didn’t reply as he left the room. He didn’t think of the dark eyed boy as he trained or ate or read that day. If the image of him did cross his mind at some point, it was only to be accompanied with one running certainty: _he'll be gone by the end of the month._


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw Eiji, he didn’t think he was looking at a person. 

From the other side of the ballroom, Ash watched a black suit walk him like a hypnotist towards Dino and Ash across the floor. Because he was facing away from the Old Man in service of a silent rebellion at having to be present for this party planning bullshit at all, he saw the moment the two entered. Instead of informing Dino of their entrance, though, he merely kept lazy, indifferent eyes on them as they came closer, until the black suit circled a generous diameter around Ash -- which, when taking into account his recent hospitalization of two of them, was something he found intensely pleasing -- to deliver Eiji at his side. 

Upon seeing Eiji come from Ash’s direction, the Old Man turned to give him a dead-eyed look of complete unamusement. 

Ash shrugged. 

Then, in a series of movements that sent his blood pounding, Dino abandoned all attention on Ash and transferred his appraising gaze over to Eiji. He placed both hands on his shoulders. He  _ smiled.  _

“Don’t you look beautiful, doll.” 

Ash felt his jaw clench. 

“Thank you, papa,” Eiji murmured in that dumb, high voice. While he said it without prompting, it still sounded the same as it did the first time Ash had heard him speak -- like someone had to pull the string of words out of a broken mouth.  _ Stupid.  _ No easier.  _ Stupid.  _

The small, slender body was wrapped in a shiny sort of robe -- silvery white, with a speckling of watercolor pink and wiry brown veins so dark they looked black crawling up the entirety of the left side. He was a lot paler than when Ash last saw him. The same bouncy hair, but shinier, purer, blacker. He held his arms poised touching in front of him, held his head balanced and facing straight ahead. Just as Dino said: a doll. 

He heard Dino give final instructions to the head chef who had been running a menu by him, heard him briefly bounce font selection and the invitation list with his event planner, heard him tell the guard to wait outside the door, but he just kept furiously staring down Eiji’s floor-tilted head. Waiting for him to meet his eyes and hoping that he wouldn’t. Wanting confirmation that he was still unmatched, in those foreign bodies, in this house of horrors, there was still something only  _ he  _ could produce: confidence. He desperately needed, right now, to be told that he was the only brave one. By another victim. 

Too late, he realized that nobody more was speaking, the three of them were alone. Ash was still glaring at Eiji, and Dino was looking right at his fuming face. 

With smarmy satisfaction leaking into every word, Dino prodded, “What’s wrong, pet?” 

Ash dropped his head to hide his face. 

“Come here.” 

Fists clenched at his side, Ash jerkily took the few steps over to stand before him. The dry, warm,  _ old  _ hand moulded itself over the bottom half of his face. Unlike so many times before, Ash could not suppress his shudder. 

“I suppose you’re not used to this, hm? Having someone else around,” he mused, as if the idea had just occurred to him, “Are you, Ash?” 

“No,” he said, low enough so that Eiji could not hear him.

The hand tightened. “No,  _ what?” _

“ _ No, papa.”  _ The words barely made it past his grit teeth. 

Dino chuckled and cupped the other side of his burning face. 

A moment later, he felt a sick little kiss pressed to his forehead.

“What a good boy.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll so much for reading! Please tell me what you think, what you like etc. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this a multi-chapter.


End file.
